


Be Quiet, Babe

by CarlyLovesLarry



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Exhibitionism, Highschool AU, M/M, OFC - Freeform, Riding, Top Harry, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, handjob, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, thats about it, umm, yeah - Freeform, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He settled his hand on Louis' thigh, rubbing into it with his thumb and feeling his boyfriend tense under the touch. "Relax, baby." Harry whispered, kissing his cheek and jawline, then kissing on his neck lightly, slightly biting and hearing Louis gasp. And then, Harry got the most brilliant idea.</p><p>Well, actually it wasn't very brilliant. It was actually really stupid, pointless, risky, and embarrassing. But Louis just looked so deliciously innocent and unknowing, and Harry needed to ruin it with the first chance he got.</p><p>or where Harry gets bored during Chemistry and decides to have a little fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Quiet, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hiii could you do one where Louis and Harry are in class and watching a movie or something and Harry gives Louis a handjob and has to try and be quiet and then they go to the bathroom and Louis bounces on Harry.. please:D<3
> 
> I've had this sitting in my drafts for like ever and it was halfway done so I finished it lol

Harry snapped his head up when his Chemistry teacher smacked her ruler down on her desk, shouting at the top of her lungs,"WATER. IS. POLAR. REMEMBER THAT, REPEAT AFTER ME." The entire class grumbled and groaned out the words, most of the students texting underneath the tables or whispering to their friends. Harry looked across the room at his boyfriend, Louis, the most beautiful creature to ever roam the planet. With his bright smile, his crystal blue eyes, his golden skin that was as soft as silk to the touch. Yeah, Louis was perfect. Beyond that even.

He saw Louis glimpse at him, smirking when his eyes grazed over Harry's looking straight at him. Harry stared at him for a little longer until Louis looked his way, smiling and mouthing,"What?"

Harry winked at him, mouthing back,"You're so sexy." Cheesy, yeah, but he was. It was all he could think about in that moment. Harry didn't care whether or not he could balance chemical formulas or recite the entire periodic table to his teacher, all he wanted was to just bite Louis' skin and have him writhing beneath him.

Aaaaand great. He could feel his cock start to stiffen in his jeans from his thoughts, too carried away in his fantasies to even try and control his goddamn body. Well, he really wasn't surprised. Louis always did that to him.

"Okay class, so for the rest of the period we're going to watch a movie!" Mrs. Tiddle bounced over to her computer, setting up the movie while shouting,"SIT WHEREVER YOU WANT, THAT'S WHAT MOVIES ARE ALL ABOUT, DARLIN'S."

Harry smiled over at Louis, who got up from his seat and went over to Harry's in the back of the classroom, smirking at him once he was sat down. "Well, Harry, is that a knife in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Louis teased, patting Harry's thigh and kissing his cheek.

"Well..." Harry reached into his jeans and pulled out his pocket knife he carried with him, opening it as well. Louis started laughing loudly, clamping his hand over his mouth, muffled sounds coming from behind it. "HARRY STYLES. PUT THAT THING AWAY YOU BETTER BE GLAD I LIKE YOU."

Harry blushed, and shoved his knife back into his pocket, chuckling with Louis and wrapping his arm around him.

His teacher turned the lights off, starting some documentary about a guy named Mendeleev and sitting in the front of the classroom, facing the front and watching with the rest of the class.

Harry leaned down into Louis, kissing his cheek and hearing him giggle beneath him. Louis was always like that, laughing, smiling, joking around. It was so adorable, it made him seem so innocent. But that was just his personality: Carefree, gentle, soft, and happy. He was never upset, always in a good mood and ready to lighten the mood of any situation.

He settled his hand on Louis' thigh, rubbing into it with his thumb and feeling his boyfriend tense under the touch. "Relax, baby." Harry whispered, kissing his cheek and jawline, then kissing on his neck lightly, slightly biting and hearing Louis gasp. And then, Harry got the most brilliant idea.

Well, actually it wasn't very brilliant. It was actually really stupid, pointless, risky, and embarrassing. But Louis just looked so deliciously innocent and unknowing, and Harry needed to ruin it with the first chance he got.

Anyways, it wasn't every day that Louis wasn't hopping his dick at any given second.

Harry snaked his hand up Louis' thigh slowly, him shifting in his seat and squeezing his legs together, gripping Harry's arm with a grip tight enough to cut off circulation. Harry could barely hear Louis, his words soft and quiet under the roar of the explosion on the T.V. "Harry-"

He pressed his finger against Louis' lips, shushing him and moving his hand up his thigh even more until his hand was hovering over his zipper, long, slender fingers tracing the outline of his cock gently. He felt Louis shudder, breathing out shakily and slumping his shoulders. Harry then unbuttoned Louis' jeans, reaching below his boxers and wrapping his fingers around his shaft, pulling it out just enough so that he and Louis could see, and hopefully no one else, the table blocking the view.

He ignored Louis' whines and weak protests, dragging his hand along Louis' length and licking his lips at the sight. He looked up from where he was staring, checking to make sure nobody was looking, then leaning down and flicking his tongue out, licking the tip and just basking in the way Louis grunted and grabbed his hair, trying to push him down on his cock. Harry pulled himself up, squeezing and pumping Louis' dick in his hand. He was enjoying this way too much, how desperate Louis was getting, the way he tried to buck his hips up into his hand. "Are you my little slut, Louis?" Harry asked in a lull, raspy voice. "Want me to make you come right here? Right now?"

He bit on Louis' earlobe, kissing his jaw and sneaking his other hand on his back. He smirked when Louis nodded, actually a bit surprised at how pliant Louis was being in his arms. Usually he was more of a tease, stretching the amount of time it took for Harry to give up and just pin him down and fuck him senseless. But now- he just just so needy, it seemed as though he'd do anything to be fucked.

"You want me to fuck you?" Harry growled into his ear, stopping his hand and sitting still, waiting for a reply. They were silent for a moment until Louis hesitantly nodded his head, Harry humming and moving Louis' cock back into his jeans, buttoning them and patting his thigh. "Meet me in the bathroom, babe."

Harry got up, walking over to the teacher and asking her if he could use the restroom. He looked back at Louis when she said yes, winking at his boyfriend and going out to the bathroom. He waited in there for about five minutes until Louis peeked inside, smirking once Harry's eyes met his.

Harry opened the biggest stall, motioning Louis inside and shutting it after him, locking it and looking back at his boyfriend. Louis nearly jumped on him, standing on his toes and leaning up, Harry kissing him deeply and running his hands up the back of his hoodie, slightly digging his nails into the flesh and dragging downwards. He wavered his hands down, undoing Louis' jeans and pulling away from the kiss reluctantly. He quickly ridded Louis of his pants, pulling them down with his boxers and leaving them on the floor. He then removed his own jeans, ditching his shoes and lunging back on Louis.

They kissed messily, tongues moving against each other, both needy and neither caring how careless and sloppy they were being. Harry reached behind Louis, squeezing his ass in his hands, rubbing it and burying his head in the crook of Louis' neck, breathing in his scent and nipping on his soft skin. He grazed his digits over Louis' hole, feeling him twitch at the touch and sigh. "Bend over." Harry commanded him, Louis turning and placing his hands firmly against the wall, spreading his legs as well. He was practically serving himself on a silver platter in front of Harry, ready to be fucked at any given moment and that's just what made it all even hotter. Harry stepped over to him, placing a chaste kiss to the back of his neck as he moved his hand to his mouth, pushing two of his fingers against Louis' lips.

He breathed out on Louis' neck when he opened his mouth and sucked his fingers in, swirling his tongue over the digits, wetting them nicely. Harry kissed behind Louis' ear, moving down his jaw as he took his fingers out of his mouth. He then barely pushed his middle finger against the ring of muscle, his other hand grabbing onto Louis' hip, steadying him before he pressed it in all the way, the warmth squeezing against his finger. He smirked when Louis let out a breathy moan, pulling his finger out then pushing it back in, repeating the action until his hole relaxed around his finger.

He pressed his pointer finger in with his other, watching Louis bite his bottom lip, muffled whimpers coming from his throat. He pushed his fingers in at different angles, stretching him out and loosening his hole, trying to find the bundle of nerves that would have Louis moaning, screaming his name, whining and making those fucking sexy noises that could take Harry over the edge at any time.

And he knew he'd found it when Louis' body shivered, him opening his eyes wide and a throaty moan escaping his lips. Harry took his other hand and covered his boyfriend's mouth, whispering,"Shhh, baby, we need to be quiet- can't get caught, remember?" Louis nodded his head, shutting his eyes tightly and breathing harshly through his nose as Harry assaulted his prostate with his fingers, jabbing into it every time he moved. Harry pulled his fingers out after a few minutes, wiping them off on his shirt carelessly and pulling his boxers down. He had to make this quick- otherwise his teacher might get suspicious and send someone after them.

He felt Louis tugging on his arm, pulling him down to kiss him desperately. "Can I ride you, baby?" Louis asked, voice as sweet as ever and bottom lip puckered out slightly. He looked so fucking gorgeous, and all Harry could do was nod, Louis now in control over everything. He stumbled backwards, and sat back on the covered toilet seat, Louis leaning down and unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them down to his ankles with his boxers. He pulled the condom package and sachet of lubricant out of the back pocket of Harry's jeans, then crawled on top of him, straddling his thighs.

Harry groaned low in his throat when Louis opened the condom package, rolling it onto his cock and stroking a few times, leaning down and kissing him softly, warmth spreading through his body. He watched as he opened the lubricant too, emptying it in his hand then reaching between them both, rubbing it up and down his shaft. He gripped Louis' waist hard enough to leave bruises, pulling him forward until his cock was pressing against his hole. He felt him shudder in his arms, letting out a shaky breath. He then lowered him onto his dick, grunting through his teeth from the tight warmth surrounding his cock.

"Oh, fuck, Lou-" Harry moaned out, shoving his head into the crook of Louis' neck and breathing in his scent, nipping at the skin there and smirking when Louis let out a throaty moan, the noise reverberating across the empty bathroom walls. He held onto him tight as he rocked his hips back and forth on his cock, getting used to the stretch before Harry picked him up and slammed him back down, the toilet seat clashing from the impact.

He then lifted him again, pulling him back down roughly as they both moaned in pleasure, Louis panting a bit from working his thighs and Harry growling out loud, his behavior animalistic from arousal and loss of control of his thoughts. He ran his hands up Louis' back, and pulled down, his nails digging into his flesh. Louis gasped, his movements slowing until Harry slapped his ass, urging him to pick up the pace.

Louis was now relentlessly bouncing on his cock, his own length bobbing in the air and getting caught between their stomachs as he moved himself on top of Harry. Harry could feel the heat coiling in his abdomen, a burst of energy shooting through his entire being as he picked his own hips up, pounding up into Louis as he dropped down on his cock. He then came, his orgasm coursing through his veins in the form of pleasure and adrenaline, his body becoming weak after he had finished.

He placed his hands on Louis' chest, dragging his nails down until they hovered around his cock. He grabbed it with one of his large hands, and fisted at it as Louis continued to grind his ass down onto him, his hand gripping onto Harry's curls and his jaw clenching as his cum spurt up onto their chests, white ribbons of it sticking to their skin. He then slowed down his hips, slowly rocking them for a minute before he lifted up, his cock slipping out of his hole.

Harry wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him down into a rough kiss before standing Louis up, getting up himself in the process. He got some toilet paper and wiped their chests clean, at least he hoped that they were clean, before picking up their clothes. He handed Louis his wardrobe, tossing the condom in the toilet and flushing it down before dressing himself. He really didn't care if he wasn't supposed to flush it. He'd done it before, what's so different now? He opened the stall once they were both dressed, fixing Louis' fringe and pecking him on the cheek sweetly and murmuring,"I love you," into his ear. He smiled when Louis wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a proper kiss before whispering,"I love you too," then giggling in affection.

Harry went back to the classroom first, the teacher glaring at him in disappointment. He shrugged his shoulders, and went back to sit down in his seat. God, he and Louis were some risky sons of bitches. But he didn't care. He liked the rush, the adrenaline coursing through his veins from the fact that they could be caught in the act, that anyone could walk in and find them. Hopefully his little kink would lead to many more experiences, in even more open places.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos! Sorry if it was bad lol Also sorry for any mistakes I made


End file.
